ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Paramount Robb Tully
Robb Tully The son and heir of Cedric Tully, Robb is the current Lord Paramount of the Riverlands and caught in a decision that will determine the future of the Riverlands. Early Life: Born to Lord Cedric Tully and Lady Roslyn Mallister, and great-grandson of Edmure Tully in 349 AC. Robb was the second born in the family, his older sister Melissa before him. Robb grew up at Riverrun’s court following his father around and always studying games of strategy, fascinated by stories of the First War of Reclamation, and always thought of scenarios that could’ve changed the outcome of the war. He was always by his father’s side growing up and a dutiful student. As presumptive Lord Paramount, he was taught by Maester Samwell of the Citadel and instructed on formal procedures and how to handle himself at court. During his middle and teenaged years he was never seen without his brother Edric. They ate, fought, and studied together for years, being the closest of friends, Edric’s muteness notwithstanding. Robb focused his training on archery (archery) and strategy, trained by the Master at Arms Addam Grell. His prowess was shown around the realm in Archery competitions and a few melee’s, When he was aged six-and-ten he was married to Lady Mya Arryn by a septon in the Godswood of Riverrun. The Grand Tourney at Riverrun (365 AC) In 365 AC a Grand Tourney was held at Riverrun for all of Westeros in honor of his marriage to Mya, and in celebration of the rebuilding of the Riverlands being completed. Robb thought it strange that lords from the South and North would both arrive to participate but his father dismissed it as an attempt to show the fruition of the past 25 years of construction. Robb competed in the melee and archery competitions. He was runner up in the melee, losing to the Knight of the Black Scales and Placing first in the Archery competition. His father Cedric knighted him for his performance. During the Tourney, Robb observed the behavior of the Barathon cousins Orys and Theodan. While Robb shared his father’s apprehension at Orys’ behavior but found a respect for Theodan’s more measured attitude. He also respected the martial prowess of the mystery knights that participated at the Tournament. Lord Paramount of the Riverlands In the 7th moon of 367 AC, after a period of sickness, Cedric Tully passed and was floated down the Red Fork, Robb lighting the pyre with his bow, now Lord Paramount of the Riverlands at the age of eight and ten. At the funeral he met King Osric I Stark his liege for the first time. 6 moons later, Robb’s son and heir Brynden and his twin sister Jeyne were born. Robb and Mya were both ecstatic at the arrival of the twins, and many recorded the happiness that persisted around Riverrun. The War for the Vale The happiness would fade however, as about a year later word came from the North, King Targaryen had landed in the Vale with his men and his dragon. Robb, eager to prove himself in battle and desperate to defend the land of his wife and brother-by-law, raised his banners and blockaded the Vale from the Saltpans to The Bite by land. Alongside him were Lord Egan of Harrenhal, Lord Frey of Darry, and Lord Mooton of Maidenpool. Robb and his bannermen wished to invade immediately but word came from King Stark to hold until the Northron banners arrived. Lord Egan argued for days against his action, descended from Valemen himself he was haunted by the thought of his kin burning beneath the flames of a dragon. However, Robb followed his King’s orders and held his men for two moons, a decision that enraged Lord Egan. During these two moons, the armies of the North and Riverlands were able to join forces and marched only when the armies of Lord Mormont arrived, a decision that frustrated both Robb and Lord Egan alike. Robb lead his banners south towards Wickenden and took the castle from the sellswords occupying it. He left Wickenden in the care of Lord Piper of Pinkmaiden, who had become a fast friend during the blockade and the battle for Wickenden, and continued his march towards Redfort. He then was attacked by Prince Martell, but was able to defend and route the attack, continuing his march and blockading Runestone and Gulltown by land. A close ally in this campaign was a soldier named Oscar. For a year, Robb assaulted the forces at Gulltown, eventually taking the city and installing siege equipment that would harass King Targaryen’s Dragon, a decision that arguably decided the war of the Vale, and besieged Runestone, aided at sea by Lord Karstark. Lord Tully and Prince Martell then fought back and forth at Iron Oaks, the former taking back the castle eventually. Robb would remain at Gulltown for the remainder of the War in the Vale, with a retinue of soldiers to defend the castle and protecting noblemen and women who were unable to fight, along with wounded soldiers.' ' The Second Reclaiment War Upon the end of the war, Robb rushed his men to board Lord Karstark’s fleet and sail across the Bay of Crabs, a letter had arrived from Lord Frey of the Twins, King Baratheon had taken Maidenpool. He and his men assaulted and overtook the houses of Crackclaw Point in a short time, before eventually the banners of the Crowned Stag appeared on the horizon, along with the banners of Dornish houses. Robb gathered his men and met the King’s forces on the field in a rushed assault, hoping to end the war, with Robb in the Vanguard. The forces of the Trout and the Stag clashed as Robb cut his way through the soldiers before seeing the King himself fighting before him. Robb slung off the bow on his back and knocked an arrow aimed for King Baratheon. Unfortunately, while the arrow was fired true, Robb didn’t count on the arrow being intercepted by Lord Yronwood who pushed King Baratheon out of the arrows path and took the injury himself. ' '''Robb and his men retreated from the battle and regrouped, however they were surrounded by King Baratheon’s men and trapped on the Claw. Word of Mace Tyrell marching the Crownland and Reach forces as a single unit towards the Claw arrived shortly thereafter. Desperate to escape and regroup with the Northern Army, Robb and his men assaulted the army lines of the Iron Throne, breaking through not without losses, including Master-at-Arms Addam Grell. They continued on to Maidenpool and retook the castle. However, King Orys Baratheon was right behind them, hungry for the blood of the man who attempted to slay him. ' ''' Trapped at Maidenpool For weeks on end, tension at Maidenpool was fierce as Robb found himself in the same keep that his grandsire had been once imprisoned in. Every day an arrow would fly over the walls, with a fish pinned to it. One day, a proclamation was delivered by King Baratheon, the Riverlander who delivered Lord Robb before the King would receive a knighthood and Lands and Titles for him and his sons and their sons after them. While Tully’s held to the words of Family, Duty, Honor and their bannermen were loyal to a fault, the soldiers of those bannermen were tempted by this offer. 3 attempts were made on the life of Lord Robb during his time at Maidenpool. Once by a lowborn soldier wearing the sigil of House Frey of Darry, who shortly after the proclamation charged at his lord, sword in hand. He was set upon by Lord Mooton who shoved a sword in the boys belly before he could make it ten steps. The second was a soldier in the ranks of House Cox who attempted to kill Robb by firing a crossbow at him. The shot went wide and the soldier was killed by Oscar, whom Robb knighted as a reward and gave a command position as the boy had proven himself useful in battle strategy during the War for the Vale. The closest a soldier came to killing his Lord Paramount was a man serving House Vance who waited in the shadow of night to attack Lord Robb inside his own room. Lord Robb received a cut to the arm and face before his life was saved by Lord Piper. Ever since, Lord Piper has been the Captain of the Tully’s household guard and Lord Robb’s staunchest friend besides Edric. Robb even joined their houses by marrying Lord Piper to his sister Jeyne. Three times did an assassination attempt take place, and three times were the assassins stopped. Their bodies hung outside the walls of Maidenpool. All this time, Robb waited for his brother-in-law Lord Arryn to answer his ravens requesting help and coming to his aid just as Robb had just done for him. Pleading with Lord Arryn not to lose a sister and nephew alongside the son that had been taken. No reply came and Lord Tully resigned himself to the fact that he was on his own to escape the sieging forces. The chance to escape came when King Baratheon left with his forces from Maidenpool, leaving only Lord Yronwood and his men to defend and hold Tully within the walls. Tully gathered his men at the dawn of the second day of Yronwood’s defence and charged from the gates when Yronwood fired off the daily arrow. The forces of the Iron Throne were routed and Lord Yronwood was sent running back to King’s Landing to lick his wounds. The Falcon and the Trout Along the way, the banners of the Falcon joined with the banners of the Trout. Robb only spoke to Lord Arryn when it was absolutely necessary, and many of the words spoken were harsh and insulting. Upon reaching the God’s Eye, the tension between the two snapped as Lord Arryn and Robb exploded in a heated argument centered around family and they split their armies. The End of the War As Robb marched, he heard word of the Lannister force and Lord Baratheon taking Pinkmaiden and King Osric marching to meet him in the field. He diverted his armies towards Pinkmaiden, eventually setting across a pitched battle at Acorn Hall. Tully and his men charged at the forces, turning the tide of the battle and then slowly retreated back to Riverrun, his men and himself exhausted from the never-ending battles of the wars. Lord Tully stayed at Riverrun for the remainder of the war. Happy to see his mother, wife, and children still alive. Upon the end of the war, the fealty of Lord Celtigar was given to Lord Tully and secured with a marriage between Lord Celtigar’s sister and Edric Tully. Lord Celtigar followed his sister to the Rivercourt and began speaking openly and privately to Lord Tully about re-joining the Kingdom of the Iron Throne. Ideas that Lord Tully doesn’t wholey support or oppose. While the Tully’s have been staunch allies of the Starks, the lack of punishment for Lord Arryn’s late arrival to the Second Reclaiment War. Shortly after the end of the war, Lord Robb also received a letter from King Orys, commending him on his bravery to attempt to kill a King during the war and stating that he would not seek vengeance for the action. Category:House Tully Category:Kingdom of Winter Category:Westeros Category:Lord Paramounts Category:Riverlands